The Other Daughter
by Amanda4
Summary: 3rd part of my Far From Perfect series it'll probably make sense even if you don't read THE PRICE OF BEAUTY or IT'S OVER. Anyway every family has secrets things never spoken of in hopes of being forgotten. The Camdens secret is about to catch up with them


AN: I wrote this story in like June as the third part of my six part series This World Is So Far From Perfect. I never posted it and now regret it because someone else had sort of the same idea and did post it. After reading that story though I realized that mine was different because I used the real ages and created a new character. Newayz you'll se what I mean soon enough.  
  
The Other Daughter  
  
Simon's Dream:  
  
A five-year-old Simon wakes up crying from a bad dream. He gets up and walks straight past his parents' room and into another. Though it was late and everyone else was asleep the girl inside was sitting at a desk writing. She turns around when she hears the door open. She looks like an older version of Ruthie with curly brown hair and brown eyes. She looked about fourteen and was very worried and anxious about something.  
  
"Simon did you have a bad dream again," she asked and hugged him.  
  
He nodded and replied with "Yeah but it was different this time."  
  
She took his hand and led him back into his room. "What was this one about?"  
  
"I woke up and you were gone and you never came back."  
  
She tucked him in under the covers and kisses his forehead. "I have too now, goodnight. Never forget I love you kid," she said and tousled his hair. She left his room and in his little mind he knew it was forever.  
  
Meanwhile Matt's Dream:  
  
An 11-year-old Matt lies in bed pretending and trying to sleep. Someone walks into his room and set something on his bed table. He opened his eyes just as they were leaving; it was his older sister Rachel. He turned on a light and picked up what she had left, a note.  
  
Matt-  
  
My little brother, never again can me or anyone else call you that. I'm leaving and I'll probably never see you again. I can't tell you why but you I don't think you'd understand if I did. Take care of Mary, Lucy and Simon they need someone to look up to, I couldn't be that person but I know you can. Mom and Dad are going to need help sometimes too. Keep being you and you'll be just fine.  
  
Love Rach  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Mary's Dream-  
  
Ding Dong, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," a nine-year-old Mary cried. She loved answering the door and talking to all the people who came to see her parents or her brothers and sister. She opened the door and was shocked to see a newborn buckled in a baby seat on their front step. The baby was asleep and a note was tucked in the car seat with her. Mary picked it up and began to read.  
  
To: Mom, Dad, Matt, Mary, Lucy or any other Camden who finds this… The baby you see is Ruthie, she is my daughter but I can't keep her. Mom and Dad please take care of her like you tried to care for me. I didn't want her to go to a stranger so I decided to take her to you. Don't worry about me I'm fine now. I'm living in a recovery house for girls. They treat me well. I don't know if I'll ever come back to Glen Oak but I'll always be in your heart and memories if you look.  
  
Love you all,  
  
Rachel  
  
PS: Mom you were right something did happen when I went on that school campout, I was raped. You don't need to know who, it wouldn't matter. All that matters is that it happened.  
  
Mary folded up the note and ran inside to tell her parents. She didn't understand some of the words but they would haunt her throughout the rest of her life.  
  
Meanwhile in Lucy's dream  
  
An eight year old Lucy in pigtails and a dress runs into her older sister's room. Just as she turned around Lucy snapped a picture of her. Rachel was wearing almost all black and her dark brown hair was streaked with burgundy, not dye (their parents wouldn't allow it) but red kool aid. (It really works)  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing in my room brat?"  
  
"I'm taking pictures of my family for school."  
  
"Well you don't need one of me because I'm not going to be a part of it much longer," she yelled.  
  
Lucy started to cry and ran out of the room, "Mom Rachel's being mean to me," she yelled.  
  
"Rachel be nice to your sister and say sorry for whatever you did."  
  
"Sorry," she said rolling her eyes and slamming the door in Lucy's face.  
  
~~At that moment Simon, Matt, Mary and Lucy woke up and said. "Rachel," a sad expression followed this. They each got up and quietly left their rooms. Simon reached it first then Matt and finally Mary and Lucy. They all stood in the kitchen.  
  
"So why are we all down here?" Mary asked.  
  
"Rachel," Lucy says. "And I'm betting that's the same reason you guys are."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Don't you guys find it weird that we all dream about her on the same night?"  
  
Simon asked.  
  
"Yeah but maybe it's because we can't face the dreams alone," Lucy said.  
  
"I'll do the honors," Matt said. He bent down to one of the cabinets and removed a false back. Inside was a worn-out but not dusty square shoebox. He set it on the table and lifted off the lid. Inside was Lucy's picture and many others, the letter Mary found and a necklace Ruthie was wearing when she was found. It was half of a heart, it said Rachel and the other they guessed said Ruthie.  
  
Simon hugged Lucy who was crying, "Come on we've been through this you couldn't have stopped her."  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"Lucy he's right if anyone could have it stopped her it was me."  
  
"Matt it was twelve years ago there's really no use in arguing about it because no matter what it happened and we can't change that."  
  
"Someone's coming," Mary said and they hurried to put away the box. Lucy opened the refrigerator and pretended to be looking for a drink. Mary looked with her while Matt and Simon munched on some chips.  
  
Ruthie walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, "What are you guys doing it's like one o'clock and some people like to sleep," she said and yawned.  
  
"Midnight snack," Matt said eating another handful of chips.  
  
"Please, you know I'm going to find out what's going on whether you tell me or not. So why don't you just tell me now and save us all the time and trouble."  
  
"Really we're just having a snack. We would have woken you up but you looked so peaceful." Mary remarked.  
  
"Mmhmm sure," she turned around and went back upstairs.  
  
"Ok that was close," Lucy said.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
TBC R&R!!! 


End file.
